Gregor and the Uncharted Lands
by me1528
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland at last. But will things be all at peace as he remembers?
1. Finally returning

Gregor grimaced as he watched the cockroach walk across the grass infront of him. He was laying on the ground right outside of the farm in Virginia. Turns out, his family did move. They just couldn't bear to stay that close to the world that had caused them so much pain even if it had made Gregor happy in the end.

These days, Gregor was never happy. He avoided the other kids at school, rarely talked to his family or at all for that matter. Gregor never smiled at all. It was just like when his father had been missing. Infact, he even had a timer in his head just like before. It had been exactly 4 years and 62 days.

Not a day went by that he remembered the old days. Now a 16 year-old teenagers, most people his age were worried about getting to drive and school. Not Gregor, he was more worried about if the people he loved were still alive or if the Underland had been sprung into a new war or not. He just could never relax.

Right now Gregor was musing over the very fact if the one he loved, Luxa, the queen of the humans in the Underland, was still alive or not. Had her bond Ripred turned on her? He was naturally wise, but he always tried to further his own means no matter what anyone else wanted. There was no telling what he wanted. Ripred also could kill without feeling anything. He was lethal and would stop at nothing.

Then there was the fact that Ripred wasn't even human. He was in actuality a giant rat. Just a little while ago the humans and rats had been at war and there were still a few tensions in the air.

Giant rats weren't the only massive creatures in the Underland. One of the more friendly ones, the bats, were great allies with the humans. There were also ants, spiders, fireflies, and cockroaches, which was why the cockroach now brought up such memories.

"Gregor! Time for dinner!" Grace, his mother, called from the door. With his thought stream now broken he saw no point in staying outside. Instead he went inside the small, one story house. The first room he went into was infact the dining room. The room was very simple, it was just a wooden table and five chairs positioned around it. All but one was already taken.

His much younger sister, Boots, who now liked to be called Rita now, was sitting at the chair closest to the empty chair. She had really grown up in the four years it had been. Now seven, her hair was much longer but she still dressed simply. She was much more mature than most seven year olds having already been exposed to much violence and hardship. Every now and then, she still spoke in crawler, but most of the time she acted normally enough.

His other sister, Lizzie, now 12 was different from the normal kids. She remembered everything just like her brother Gregor. She did the exact opposite thing as her brother. Instead of going extremely introverted, Lizzie finally turned into a social butterfly. With more friends than she could count she was busy a lot. Her hair was usually kept about her shoulder length but other than that she hadn't changed much except the regular aging.

His dad had finally grown stronger. He was now supporting the family and his mom was able to just relax and take over the controlling of the household. It was relaxing for Grace who had done so much for the family. Unfortunately, their grandma had finally died.

But Gregor, Gregor could never relax. He sat at the table and started to dig into chicken savagely, much like he had during the Great War in the Underland.

"Gregor that's rude." Grace warned. She knew she would be ignored but she had to try to get to him.

"Mom I'm going back!" Gregor blurted out. Despite how vague this statement was everyone instantly knew what he meant. "I can drive!" He knew this would produce reactions but he was past caring.

"No!"  
"You can't!"  
"Please Gregor! Forget it!" Half his family yelled at the same time. His dad though, just stayed quiet.  
"Tell him!" Grace muttered elbowing her husband in the ribs. His dad just shook his head though.

"No. He knows what he needs to do. Let's take a trip to New York." His dad muttered unexpectantly. Gregor's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

After this statement, the family was in uproar, but no one really gave their dad any grief anymore. They were too happy to have him back. So, by the next day, they were in the car and heading to New York City.

Gregor stepped out of their family car and stretched his legs. They were just outside Central Park at night. They had already rented a room for a bit, but it probably wasn't going to be used. Their car was locked and parked in a close spot.

He led the way to the middle of the park where the stone that led to the opening of the Underland stood. He got there within minutes having taken sprinting back up. His dad arrived second and helped him move the stone and he jumped into the hole and shone a flashlight around the crevice. The rest of his family jumped in seconds later.

"Put the rock back." Gregor grunted started to head down the tunnel. He was way to impatient to wait for such trivial things. He knew the way he was going led to Regalia and started sprinting, he didn't care, his family would catch up, there wasn't danger much anymore. He kept running not even remembering how far it was from there. In what seemed like an endless time later, he saw some humans up head. "Finally!" he thought.

But, the humans weren't what he expected. Instead of greeting him, they attacked him. He stopped short and stood his ground as the two humans charged at him. "What!?" he barked out.

The first one that got there swung his sword at him. Gregor dodged under it easily and his rager sense clicked in. He punched at the guards stomach and disarmed him with the same blow. He took the sword and slashed at the other, ripping open his neck. He swung backwards at the guard he disarmed and caught him in the stomach before finishing him off.

"What the hell!?" Gregor yelped out. This was the first time he had seen a human attack another humans in the Underland. "I need to find what's up…" he muttered as he started to sprint again, this time with the sword. A few minutes later, he reached the front gates of the Underland city of Regalia, the humans one stronghold…


	2. On the way

A/N thanks for the one review : ). Sorry it is going a little fast but I was at the beach and will definetly go into more detail now that I have more time.

Disclaimer; Don't own the series.

At the gate were two guards, neither of which recognized. "Halt! Identify yourself!" The one on the left yelled out.

"Gregor the Overland." Gregor said with a small grin.

The look of surprise from the guards face was clear even where Gregor was standing. "C-come in." The guard said giving the order for the gate to be opened. He was lead to the palace without a complaint after that. In fact, everyone on the street gave him a look of wonder but beyond that there was fear. There was also there wasn't as many people as he expected. The final thing Gregor noticed was that there were rats inside the city as well. He grinned at the last part. He was raised into the palace quickly where an official greeting party waited.

The party consisted of Mareth, one of Gregor's first friends in the Underland, Luxa, her grandpa Vikus, and Hazard. Mareth hadn't changed much in that time but Luxa sure had. She had filled in a lot but stayed the same height so now she was a good five or six inches shorter than Gregor himself. Her pale skin had grown even paler. Hazard hadn't changed much, he was still the same little kid as Gregor thought of him. But Vikus looked like a wreck, he had more wrinkles than Gregor could count and was nearly completely bald.

Luxa's violet eyes seemed to bore into him as he took the step of the rudimentary elevator. He saw an anger that he didn't expect to see in her eyes. "Why have you come back?" she growled out. Vikus put a caring hand on her shoulder as if to calm her, but she was obviously already past that. "Answer the question Overlander!" she snapped out before Gregor had a chance to talk in return.

"I- I came for you." Gregor said simply actually wincing from the hatred in her voice.

"Your leaving has torn Regalia apart!" Luxa yelled at him. Before she could bear to stand more, she turned and left the room with Mareth and Hazard silently following. Gregor quickly shot Vikus a questioning look.

"Don't worry, it isn't truly your fault." The old man explained with a sigh. "She is just stressed. Once you left, some people wanted to follow you. Most were vehemently opposed to such a thing but the ones that wanted to go were brutal. A civil war soon sparked between the Regalians and others sparked. The rats still fight on our side, but the entirety of the fount and half of Regalia went with the others. But, for some reason the others stay and wage war on us instead of heading for the surface." The old man sat in a nearby chair and rubbed his temples.

"So that's why I was attacked.' Gregor said thinking aloud. He brought the bloody sword into view. "Maybe I can convince them to abandon their quest. Where's Ripred?" Gregor asked. If he wanted anyone to go in as his backup it was Ripred, with Ripred, he could easily make it to rebels lands and back. For a moment Vikus stayed quiet looking at Gregor curiously. "What's wrong?" Gregor asked. "I know this is bad, but we can make it through, we always have."

"Gregor…. Ripred is missing, presumed dead." Vikus said quietly. This was a great shock for Gregor. The rat that had done so much in Underland and in the past wars, that made the bond with Luxa, had gone missing. "He went to the Uncharted Lands to see what was there and if we could expand and never came back. That was three years ago. Even Ripred couldn't have lasted that long."  
Gregor sat speechless for a second. "I'm going to find him." He said after a second. "I need a flier." He moved into motion instantly. "But first, I need to see Luxa."

"Very well. I thought you would feel like this. If you hurry, we may have a chance in this war." Vikus said tiredly. "Luxa will be with Aurora in the main hall, you know where."

Gregor did know and he ran like hell towards the main hall where there was no roof to allow all the bats in. He arrived there in minutes and would have made it sooner if not having to dodge through several surprised Underlanders and even running into one.

"Luxa!" Gregor yelled seeing her with her golden bat Aurora in one of the corners closest to him.

"Go away Overlander! Can't you see you aren't welcome here?" Luxa asked with tears in her eyes. She stood stepping away from Aurora. "You are the one who made us have all this pain, all this new war in the Underland."

"That may be true, I doubt it, but it may be. Also, If I did start it I'm going to stop it. I'm going to get Ripred, are you with me?" Gregor asked, not even bothering to make a speech of why he didn't do it. This stopped Luxa in her tracks who looked like she was going to slap him.

"I-if you truly mean this, then you have my condolences." Luxa said formerly, at least she wasn't trying to hit him anymore. "I-I can't go with you. I'm the queen now. But, Aurora can fly you." Gregor considered this for a moment. He had never talked to the golden bat much, but she was Luxa's bond so she couldn't be that bad.

"Ok thanks. I know I just arrived but I'm already to go." Gregor said, blinking slowly. "You ready to go Aurora?" The bat nodded. "Goodbye Overlander, good luck." Luxa muttered as he got on Aurora. The bat launched herself into the air and flew into the air. As they flew up, he heard word that his family had arrived. To be completely honest, he had forgotten about the rest of them but he was glad they were alright.

"I assume you know where you are going right?" Gregor asked. Apparently it was a stupid question, because Aurora just shrugged with a little laugh. They flew through many nondescript caverns. Apparently, the Uncharted Lands were far away. Gregor kept up with his locations by using his echolocation skills. After a while though, he just gave up. He lay back on Aurora's back and started to drift into sleep. The little time he had been in the Underland, it had been extremely hectic.

A while later, he woke to the sound of the bats voice. "Overlander, we have been in the Uncharted lands for a while now. There is something happening below. I can't go any farther you will have to walk the rest of the way. I am going to land a bit away from the commotion." Aurora said giving him a status report. This short report was the most he had ever heard Aurora talk at one time. He just nodded knowing that she would know what he decided. She landed quickly on a small outcropping and Gregor hopped off.


End file.
